princesa perdida
by la chica de akatsuki
Summary: despues de la cuarta gran guerra ninja un sueño atormente a naruto y lo hara buscar a su gemela perdida, pero porque sasuke la conoce y akatsuki la busca desesperadamente? pase y lea
1. todos a la busqueda

Hola este es mi primer fic no maten con sus comentarios, este es un fic que me consegui se llama "mi princesa perdida" leanlo para entender esto es como una continuacion mia

_(pensando) _

hablando

GRITANDO

(yo interrumpiendo el fic)

\- cambio de escena-

En algun lugar con kakashi, kurenai, hinata, neji, y kiba

kakashi: sasuke que haces aqui?

Sasuke: tsunade me mando a ayudarlos a encontrar a naruto y a su gemela

todos a exepcion de hinata y kakashi pusieron cara de wtf y gritaron: NARUTO TIENE UNA GEMELA

Sasuke: _(mierda piensa sasuke piensa lo tengo) yo no dije gemela _

Kiba: SI LO DIJISTE!

Sasuke: bueno trate pero si invento una mentira convincente...espera eso lo dije o lo pense

Neji: lo dijiste

Kurenai: ahora como que naruto tiene una gemela

Sasuke: tsunade dijo que...

En la cueva de akatsuki

deidara pasaba por la cocina cuando vio a pein mezclando unas cosas

Deidara: am... pein que estas haciendo hum

Pein: veras (empezo a señalar dibujos en una pizarra) antes de irse kesh le dijo un secreto a konan y yo voy a descubrir ese secreto

ambos akatsukis caminanban en puntillas ( wtf como para que hacen eso ) por la sala cuando el resto que estaban haciendo lo que hacen normalmente los vieron

Tobi: sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis que hacen?!

Kakusu: y porque caminan asi?

Deidara saco una pizarra y empezo a explicar (osea de donde coño salen esas pizarras XD) : kesha le dijo un secreto a konan y vamos a descubrir cual es

Itachi: cual es el plan?

Pein: un semaforo

Kisame: se dice somnifero

Pein: lo que sea vamos

Hidan: hola konan

Konan: am hola que pasa?

Pein: toma

Konan: que es esto?

Pein: prueba y veras

Konan: okey dame

mas tarde...

Todos: koooooooooooonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Konan: que?

Todos: dinos el secreto

Konan: no se casen en las vegas

todos caen al estilo anime

Pein: no ese secreto kesh te dijo un secreto cual es ese secreto

Konan: prometen no decirle a nadie de akatsuki

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ahora dinos

Konan: ella dijo que si no volvia en 2 años algo malo le paso aqui en la tierra y...

todos se acercaron lentamente con cara de intriga

Konan: tome jugo que sabia raro

Todos:¬¬u

Kisame: entonces...

Sasori: no tenemos opcion...

Hidan: tenemos que...

Todos: IR A BUSCARLAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

con naruto

Naruto: mamá estas bien

Kushina: no vamos a buscarla ahora DATTEBAYOOOOO!

Minato naruto: ¬¬U

Rushella: que pasa

Naruto: nada necesito encontrar un castillo

Rushella: ven esa isla hay esta un castillo pueden ir a ver

Naruto: gracias rushella te veo luego vamos yugito matatabi

en la isla

Kakashi: segura que venian asi aqui

Hinata: si kakashi sensei

Kiba: miren

Kurenai: naruto

Kakashi: dijo mi-mina-nato sen-sensei

Minato: kakashi eres tu

Kakashi: pero como

Naruto: yo les explicare veran...

con akatsuki

Zetsu: **vamos alla **

Hidan: asi quien desde cuando eres lider maldita planta de mierda

Zetsu: **desde que se pusieron a llorar cuando salimos de la cueva OH LOS MATO Y ME LOS COMO **no es cierto solo lodice en broma

Pein: bueno vamos

con naruto

Naruto: vamos a buscar ese castillo

bueno este es el primer capitulo que les parecio?


	2. al fin te encuentro

Holis aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo

me gusta el chocolate- hablando

_(me gusta el chocolate) pensando_

**me gusta comer humanos zetsu negro**

_**(me gusta comer humanos) zetsu negro pensando**_

cuando en una oracion que dicen todos y al final dice, hum es solo por deidara

bueno los dejo bye

capitulo 2: la busqueda termina

con akatsuki

kakusu: no deberiamos separarnos?

Pein: buena idea vamos como si fuera una mision normal

Deidara: osea que no tengo que ir con tobi, hum! pregunto con emocion y alegria el artista

Pein: no tu iras con sasori Y tobi

Deidara: WTF ESO NO ES JUSTO, HUM

Hidan: podrian callarse ya para irnos de una p*ta vez malditos ateos hijos de la ********

Itachi: calmate maldito adorante de una religion que no existe

Hidan: ANDA VEN DIMELO EN MI CARA!

Zetsu: chicos porfavor hagan silencio **CALLENSE PENDEJOS DE MIERDA VAMOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O ME LOS COMO **no lo dice en serio nosotros les tenemos mucha estimacion **CALLATE TU TAMBIEN IMBECIL **

Konan: CALLENSE TODOS INUTILES IMBECILES O LOS ENCIERRO EN UNA HABITACION CON OROCHIMARU ENTENDIDO?!

Todos: s-si ko-konan, hum

Sasori: pero que conste que fue idea de pein

Pein: maldito sasori te llevare a conocer el dolor

Konan: olvidenlo vamos y que fue idea de pein ?

Todos: venir a buscar a kesh bye, hum

Konan: y como te enteraste

Pein: am es una linda historia veras am...

Con naruto

Shikamaru: ah que flojera actualmente no se puede ver ni un castillo sin la fastidiosa tarea de buscarlo

Kiba: OIGAN ESO NO ES JUSTO SASUKE ESTA DURMIENDO

Sasuke: mentiroso solo estaba descansando la vista

Kiba: sii que conveniente

Hinata: aam chicos cre-creo que el castillo tiene un genjutsu o algo siento chakra por alla dijo señalando justo en frente de ellos

Naruto: sasuke

Sasuke: queeee?

Naruto: bueno quita el genjutsu despues de todo tu eres el maestro del genjutsu

Suigetsu: si claroooo como no

Sasuke: maldito fez de acuerdo liberacion (en serio que creativa soy)

Minato: tenemos que caminar hasta alla

Kushina: NI SIQUIERA ES TAN LEJOS VAMOS DATTEBAYO

Suigetsu: wao y yo pensaba que la kushina normal era escandalosa pero la revivida (esto se los explico luego)

Sasuke: dimelo a mi

Neji: solo vamos de una vez

Sasuke: yo deberia cuidar el perimetro

Suigetsu: si yo tambien

Shikamaru: y yo por si acaso

Kushina: NO SE VAN A QUEDAR AQUI SOLO PORQUE TIENEN FLOJERA DE CAMINAR DATTEBAYO

Sasuke: de acuerdo...soy solo yo o es mas tenebrosa la revivida dijo mirando a fez (de nuevo todo tiene una explicacion semi-logica)

Ya en el castillo

Minato: okey el plan es...en serio a nadie se le ocurre nada

Sasuke: a la mierda que vaya naruto y nosotros nos quedamos aqui como refuerzos...porque si vamos todos nos van a descubrir 10 veces mas rapido

Suigetsu: kelso no sabia que sabias usar tu cerebro

Sasuke: pudrete

Kurenai: de hecho es un buen plan

Naruto: esta bien esperen aqui...esto es muy sospechoso si no me equivoco los calabozos estan por...aqui

Naruto: tranquila vengo a ayudarte

Yugito: creen que naruto este bien? Pero que? Encerio estan durmiendo justo ahora en la primera vez que hablo en este capitulo?

Kiba shikamaru suigetsu y sasuke: si

Yugito: en serio no puedo creer que...

Kurenai dijo: naruto

Kiba: naruto esa es la chica

Naruto: si...donde esta mama

Kakashi señalo a una desmallada kushina que estaba bajo un arbol

Naruto: otra vez?

Sasuke que aun seguia semi-dormido le dio un vistazo a la chica vestida de negro y se dio cuenta de que la conocia

Sasuke: am... ho-hola

Chica: hola dijo despreocupada hasta que vio quien la estaba saludando lo que la hizo cambiar su expresion calmada a una como si estubiera viendo un fantasma

Suigetsu: que pasa... pero que mierda

los tres se desmallaron bajo la mirada confusa de los demas que no sabian porque reaccionaron asi justo en ese momento kushina desperto

Kushina: donde esta quiero verla dattebayo dijo con alegria y esperanza

Minato: am si sobre eso...

Kushina: que pasa?

Naruto: se desmayo

Kushina: po-porque?

Kiba: no sabemos cuando se vieron los tres se desmallaron

Kushina: cuales tres?

Kurenai: sasuke,naruko y el chico de cabello blanco

los tres comenzaron a despertar lentamente

Suigetsu: tuve el sueño mas pendejo de todos estabas buscando a una chica y de repente aparecio

Sasuke: fez e-ella realmente esta aqui

bueno hasta aqui en el proximo capitulo revelare el nombre de esta chica desconocida dejen sus reviews


	3. ya valio mierda

Vaya ya voy por el tercer capitulo enjoy

{conversaciones telepaticas}

······································································································································································

capitulo 3: ya valio mierda

Naruto: muy bien ya que despertaron porque se desmallaron?

Sasuke: ammm...yo no me desmaye

Neji: si lo hiciste

Sasuke: MIERDA! nadie se cree mis mentiras!

Minato: okey..y tu porque te desmayaste dijo mirando a la chica que permanecia en el suelo

Chica: porque ...no se me desmaye porque me desmaye

Suigetsu: hum, una desmalladera

Kiba: y tu cuando llegaste?

Suigetsu: en el capitulo pasado

Kushina: eso no responde la pregunta

Sasuke: juro que no se lo que paso y lo juro por jashin-sama...MIERDA YA ESTOY HABLANDO COMO HIDAN!

Yugito: mejor dejemos el asunto asi soy yugito

Chica: hola soy...

Sasuke: una loca psicopata maniatica homicida-suicida obsecionada con la matanza que ofrece sacrificios a jashin-sama porque pierde cuando apuesta con hidan y sobre todo la persona que hace que los criminales le hagan caso en todo y es menor que yo joder!

Chica: vaya que bien me conoces opie

Sasuke: WTF YO SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU!

Chica: calmate ya no eres opie ahora eres slenderman

Sasuke: ya madura inmadura

Chica: hablo rey de las idioteces

Naruto: _(pareciera como si se conocieran de toda la vida) _deberiamos ir a casa

Chica: no esta cerca de iwagakure verdad?

Kushina: no porque?

Chica: am curiosidad por cierto tu eres?

Kushina: soy kushina uzumaki tu madre DATTEBAYO

Chica: am hola me llamo max

Shikamaru: no andabamos buscando a una que se llamaba naruko

Max: como sea vamos

Sasuke:{pss max}

Max:{que?}

Sasuke:{vaya realmente puedes oirme?}

Max:{si que pasa?}

Sasuke:{porque actuas como si no nos conocieras a mi y a fez?}

Max:{para concerlos a ellos si saben que soy de akatsuki no me dejarian ni hablar}

Suigetsu:{historia veridica}

Sasuke:{el se puede unir a la conversacion}

Max:{sip}

Suigetsu:{y si te preguntan cosas sobre tu niñez}

Max:{de eso no me preocupare por ahora}

con deidara sasori y tobi

Tobi: sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai sempai

Deidara: QUE QUIERES JODER, HUM

Tobi: mire un castillo

Sasori: deberiamos ir a ver

Deidara: para que es un castillo abandonado,hum

Sasori: y nosotros vivimos en una cueva

Deidara: tiene razon danna bueno vamos,hum

Tobi: yupi tobi ayudo porque tobi es un buen chico

Deidara: KATSU!

Tobi: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sasori: ya dejen de perder el tiempo

con hidan y kakuzu

Kakusu: en serio tienes que hacer esto ahora?

Hidan: es hora de mis canto a jashin-sama podrias esperar solo media hora maldito ateo de mierda hijo de la ********

Kakusu: a mi me respetas niñato y no voy a perder media hora por un dios falso

Hidan: COMO TE ATRVES MALDITO ******** ******* HIJO DE ******* JASHIN-SAMA PATEARA TU *************** TAN FUERTE QUE TE SANGRARA LA NARIZ

Kakusu: COMO ME DIJISTE ARREGLEMOSLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS

Hidan: ME PARECE BIEN ANCIANO DECREPITO

con pein y konan

Konan: QUE TU HICISTE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Pein: ERA NECESARIO

Konan: NAGATO TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA ALEJARTE LO MAS QUE PUEDAS DE MI

pein comenzo a correr mas rapido que tobi

Konan: 4..3..2..1

Pein:AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con itachi y kisame

Kisame: parece que konan ya se entero ja ja ja ja

Itachi: KISAME POR FAVOR un momento de silencio al lider

1 minuto despues

Kisame e itachi: JA JA JA JA JA JA

bueno este fue el tercer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado

pss mentira esto todavia no termina

con naruto y el resto

shikamaru: ah que fastidio podriamos pasar por aqui de no ser por los malditos de akatsuki

Max: am.. yo podria quitarla si quitamos el sello...listo ven

Kurenai: vaya pense que seria mas dificil

Max:_ (ja ja ja ja que bueno que tengo el anillo) _

Neji: miren una capa de akatsuki

Max_:(la capa que perdi cuando volvi sinceramente ya me siento un poco extraña de no llevarla) _vaya es mi capa

Naruto: en serio es identica a la de una organiizacion peligrosa llamada akatsuki

Max: vaya que coincidencia

Kushina: y como fue tu niñez?

Max sasuke y fez comenzaron a verse

flashback

unos niños se ven corriendo por toda la ciudad seguidos por un hombre lleno de pintura azul

Hombre: VUELVAN MALDITOS MOCOSOS LOS MATARE DONDE SE METIERON ALGUN DIA LOS ENCONTRARE Y ME LAS PAGARAN dijo abandonando el lugar

Suigetsu: vaya eso estuvo cerca

Sasuke: dimelo a mi

se pueden ver a mangetsu, hidan, itachi y una chica de cabello naranja ojos verdes y piel blanca llamada donna todos ellos de 13 años sentados el lo alto de una torre de agua al lado de unos max sasuke suigetsu y una niña bastante parecida a sasuke llamada mary de mas o menos 6 años

Hidan: chicos es oficial

Max: que cosa?

Hidan: la torre de agua va a ser nuestro lugar especial despues del sotano de hozuki

Itachi: evidentemente porque MIERDA dijo cayendo de la torre

Mangetsu: con esta ya van 5 veces

Mary: en serio juraria que eran 6

Donna: kelso (sasuke) fez (suigetsu) bajense de hay o se caeran tambien

Sasuke: que tan idiotas crees que somooooooooo... dijo cayendo agarrando a suigetsu del cuello callendo ambos sobre itachi

Itachi: malditos mocosos

Donna: se los dije

Sasuke: es la ultima vez que pasa

6 años despues

Max: oye kelso llevas 6 años diciendo que es la ultima vez que te caes

el grupo era exactamente el mismo a expcion de que tenia una nueva integrante jackie era una chica un poco baja de cabello marron y ojos verdes

ahora mangetsu itachi y donna tenian 18 años bueno itachi tenia 19 y jackie tenia 16

suigetsu sasuke mary y max tenian 12 pero mentalmente ninguno habia cambiado nada bueno exepto el hecho de que hidan e itachi ya eran de akatsuki

Jackie: michael esta es la doceava vez que te caes de la torre

Itachi: es mi record

Hidan: y ese record permanecera hasta que se vuelva a subir...esperen hoy es 12 de diciembre verdad?

Todos: si

Hidan: max te olvidaste de nuestra apuesta

Max: de que...OH MIERDA

Suigetsu: cual apuesta

Max: si itachi se caia hoy yo tendria que ofrecerle un sacrificio a jashin-sama

Jackie: saben siempre me pregunte algo quien es jashin-sama

Todos a exepcion de hidan: ah aqui va

Hidan: veras saltamontes...

varias horas despues

Hidan:...y ese es jashin-sama

Jackie: recuerdas aquella epoca en la que yo te preguntaba cosas?

Mangetsu: se quieren ir al sotano

Todos: si

Minato: vajen de esa torre o llevaran el culo de sombrero

Todos: okey

Minato: kushina kitty y mikoto andan haciendo planes planes navideños averiguen que es

Mary: okey esto es grave hay que detenerlas

Itachi: AHHHHHHHHH!

Max: dijo numero 13 de caidas listo

ondas al estilo anime

fin del flashback

Max: fue muy interesante recuerdo-comenzo a decir entre risas- cuando era pequeña fez y yo apostamos sobre cuando se iba a caer sasuke el perdio y...oh oh

Naruto: ESPERA DIJISTE SASUKE?!

Max: si

Naruto: ESTE SASUKE

Max: no

Sasuke: sabes mi hermano mato a mi familia porque mi aldea lo obligo

Max: oh pobrecito te enteraste el año pasado

Sasuke: si porque

Max: SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PERDISTE AHORA TENDRAS QUE USAR UN VESTIDO ROSA CON EL CASCO DEL IDIOTA

Sasuke: que?

Max: fez y yo apostamos para ver cuanto tardabas en saberlo

Sasuke: quien mas lo sabia

Max: quitandote a ti...todos

Sasuke: Y NO ME DIJERON

Max: YO SI TE LO DIJE

Sasuke: ASI CUANDO?

Max: CUANDO TE DIJE QUE ITACHI SE UNIO CONMIGO A AKATSUKI Y...

Suigetsu: chicos ya valio mierda

Naruto: USTEDES SE CONOCEN

Max: si

Naruto: Y ERES DE AKATSUKI

Max: si

todos a exepcion de max suigesu y sasuke se desmallaron

Max: a si que..que ha pasado?

Y e aqui el capitulo 3 muchos sucesos inesperados no nos leemos luego bye


	4. aclaraciones

Hola esto no cuenta como capitulo voy a aclarar algo

fez: fez es en si suigetsu pero en esta historia fez es extranjero y suigetsu no es su nombre es un nobre que le dio la yondaime de la aldea de la neblina ya que segun todos su nombre real es inpronunciable fez significa "foreign exchange student" en español estudiante extranjero de intercambio solo le agregaron la z

kelso: kelso es el apodo de sasuke que se le dio porque ademas de ser su segundo nombre tiene un enorme parecido con un chico llamado kelso

michael: es el nombre real de itachi itachi es en realidad su segundo nombre

hyde: es el apellido de hidan

donna pincionny: es la novia de mangetsu que es mas conocido como erick por su segundo nombre o por hozuki

jackie burkhart: es la novia de itachi que tambien fue novia de hidan

a por cierto kushina minato y el clan uchiha estan vivos y viven en la aldea de la neblina literalmente todos lo saben exepto en konohoa

sasuke e itachi no se odian de hecho se llevan bien eso de que se odian son puros cuentos e inventos de kishimoto bueno eso es todo si hay dudas dejen sus reviews bye


	5. hola konohoa

Holis ya vamos por el capitulo 4 solo les quiero decir que lean mi otro fic **OYE ESTE NO ES ESPACIO PARA HACER PROPANGANDAS **CALLATE ZETSU ejem perdon por la interrupcion bueno mejor vamos con el capitulo

capitulo 4: hola konohoa

Sasuke: ya les vas a decir la verdad?

Max: no

Suigetsu: y que les vas a decir

Max: am estan despertando solo siganme la corriente

Sasuke y suigetsu: okey

Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas de como se conocieron como que eres de akatsuki...etc

Max: pues veran pein envio a kisame orochimaru y sasori a buscarme y me rehuse asi que hicimos un trato si yo perdia contra ellos me uniria a alatsuki y como perdi me uni pero luego escape y los conoci a ellos me capturaron cuando tenia 9

Todos comenzaron a decir cosas como eso tiene sentido con razon...etc

Fex y sasuke: {vaya si que eres buena mentirosa}

Max:{si es un don}

Pakum: kakashi tsunade-sama quieren que regresen lo mas pronto posible y yugito estas en problemas

Yugito: cierto tengo que irme o raikage-sama me matara adios

Matatabi: adios

Todos: adios

Max:{ahora me preocupa que kurama en sus termminos el kiuby me cage la mentira}

Suigetsu:{pues dile que no la cage}

Max:{los jinjurukis pueden oir las conversaciones telepaticas de su biju}

Suigetsu:{OOOOOOUUUUUU}

Sasuke:pss max

Max: que?

Sasuke:ti ti ti ti ti ti ti decia mientras empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro

Max: pendejo lo estas haciendo mal asi no es reia la chica

Sasuke: como era?

Max:ti ti ri ti ri ri ri ri decia la chica mientras empezaba a mover las manos de un lado a otro y sasuke y suigetsu reian a carcajadas

Sasuke: legal cuando haces eso pareces un bicho raro francis ay perdon me confundi dijo sin parar de reir

Max: asi jhon oops yo tambien me confundi

Sasuke: bestia te pasaste ahora si te pasaste

Kiba: um son como naruto y sasuke

Suigetsu: lo dudo ellos son aun mas anormales que esto

Shikamaru: !AY QUE ABURRICIÓN!

Sasuke: ya se vamos a pelear tu y yo dijo señalando a la chica

Max: okey dijo caminando con energia hacia a el

Sasuke: pero ya va dijo retrocediendo

Max: bueno tu dijiste que querias pelear

Sasuke: y si mejor yo te doy un golpe en el brazo a ver si te duele

Max:okey

Sasuke: pero que coño la puedo agarrar de bolsa para boxeo y ella se queda asi

Max: okey ahora yo te doy uno a ti

Sasuke: no bestia me vas a me vas a matar AUUUU MALDITA PUTA!

Max: tu me estas gritando a mi

Sasuke: no no no no no mentira perdoname perdoname

Max: kelso tu le tienes miedo a todo el mundo

Sasuke: claro que no nada mas a ti porque tu eres una ascecina malvada que hasta chuky te tiene miedo

Kiba: ella no se ve de dar miedo

Sasuke y suigetsu: PORQUE NO LA CONOCES PORQUE SI LA CONOCIERAS LE TENDRIAS PANICO!

Max: exagerados

Mangetsu: hola bestia tenia 3 años que no te veia

Todos: 3 años entonces...ERA MENTIRA! 

Max: PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO CON ESTA CAGADERA DE MIS MENTIRAS QUE NO ME CUADRA!

Kushina: AHORA SI DI LA VERDAD DATTEBAYO!

Max: okey no fue cuando tenia 9 fue cuando tenia 14 {siganme la corriente} y no solo conocia a kelso y a fez tambien conoci a hozuki donna y jackie

Mangetsu: que hay de itachi y hyde

Jackie: ellos son de akatsuki obviamente los conoces

Max: y esa es la verdad

Minato: ah porque no te creo? Dijo con sarcasmo

Max: hey yo miento 2 veces pero no 3

Kakashi: supongo que no tenemos mas opcion que creerle

Mangetsu: donde estamos?

Hinata: en el pais del fuego

Max: que estan haciendo aqui

Donna jackie y mangetsu: no lo se

Minato: estan drogados?

Donna jackie y mangetsu: no lo se

con akatsuki

Hidan: donde estamos?

Sasori: en el pais del fuego

Deidara: y si buscamos en konohoa, hum

Itachi: si claro porque no

Kisame: pein estas bien?

Pein: noo dijo adolorido un pein lleno de sangre konan realmente tenia fuerza

Kakusu: bueno mejor vamos de una vez

Tobi: tobi sabe que kesh-sempai estara ahy porque tobi es un buuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen chico

Todos: si claro lo que sea

Suigetsu:{max porque le dijiste a donna que trajera a minato y a kushina}

Max:{para mezclar a los revividos con...los no revividos}

Naruto: llegamos esta es konohoa

Max: WAO realmente es lo mas sano que he visto

Sakura: NARUTO!

Naruto: sakura-chan te presento a max mi hermana

Sakura: mucho gusto soy sakura

Max: mucho gusto soy max

Sakura: tsunade-sama quiere verlos adios

Max: oh mierda si veo a la hokage me van a meter presa

Sasuke: calmate si no me han metido preso a mi que casi destrui la aldea a ti menos

Max: tu intentaste destruir la aldea

Sasuke: si

Max: JA JA JA TU KELSO UCHIHA CASI DESTRUYES UNA ALDEA JA JA JA NO ME LO CREO

Sasuke: CALLATE QUE SI ES CIERTO!

Max: ya seriedad ahora si vamos

Naruto: hola abuela tsu...

Tsunade: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ANCIANA Y NO TE MATARIA TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR ADEMAS TE ESCAPASTE DE LA AL...mi-minato ku-kushina

Max: que esta pasando con esta desmalladera que no me cuadra

Sasuke: bestia a ti o te cuadra nada

1 hora despues una tsunade ya levantada y una explicacion ya dada

Tsunade: hola max yo soy la quinta hokage

Max: mucho gusto

Shizune: TSUNADE-SAMA AKATSUKI ESTA EN LA ALDEA

Max: OH MIERDA

todos los akatsukis estaban en el medio de la aldea peleando y literalmente matandose unos a otros

ES TU CULPA

NO ES TU CULPA

JASHIN-SAMA NO EXISTE

COMO TE ATREVES TE MATARE

**TE VOY A COMER MALDITO**

MALDITO HOMBRE PEZ,HUM

CALLATE RUBIA

Naruto: max alejate esto puede ser peligroso

Max no yo me encargo tengo un plan

Naruto: pero

Sasuke: naruto solo finje que es television

Donna: de que nos perdimos

Suigetsu: de nada esta empezando

hasta aqui el capitulo 4 tratare de actualizar pronto pero estoy medio-bloqueada asi que envien sugerencias plisss


	6. ahora si la verdad

Hola e aqui el capitulo 5 de esta historia gracias a los que le dieron a favorito no se me ocurre nada que decir asi que vamos con el fic

capitulo 5: ahora si la verdad

los akatsukis seguian discuitiendo y naruto no iva a dejar que su unica hermana se enfrentara a ellos la podrian lastimar o hasta matar bueno eso pensaba naruto y cuando iba a atacar max se hixo notar

Max: CALLENSE PENDEJOS DE MIERDA FIRMES! grito como si fuera un sargento militar

naruto penso que los akatsukis al oirla la matarian tenia que estar preparado pero para su sorpresa

Todos los akatsukis a exepcion de konan que quedo inconsiente: si señora, hum dijeron poniendose como soldados

Max: que paso?

Los akatsukis empezaron a decir cosas como me dijo rubia insulto mi arte dijo que jashin-sama no es real me drogo

Max: UNO A LA VEZ konan

Konan: pein me dio un somnifero para dormirme y asi descubrir el secreto

Max: pein estas castigado una semana

Pein: pero...

Max: dos semanas

Pein: de acuerdo dijo en forma de berrinche

Deidara: kisame me llamo rubia,hum

Kisame: y el me llamo maldito hombre pez

Hidan: kakusu dijo que jashin-sama no es real

Kakusu: el insulto al dinero

Tobi: es un buen chico

Sasori: no no lo eres dañaste una de mis marionetas

Itachi: y tu intentaste matarme

Pein: y tu me lanzaste un amaterarsu

todos los akatsukis volvieron a discutir

Max: FIRMES!

Todos: si señora,hum

Max: SABEN QUE TODOS A EXEPCION DE KONAN ESTAN CASTIGADOS 3 SEMANAS ENTENDIDO

Todos: si

Itachi: esperen se les olvido que la estabamos buscando a ella?

Deidara: es cierto vinimos a buscarte hermanita

Max: otra vez me cagan la mentira supongo que ahora si dire la verdad verdad chicos me temo que no he sido del todo honesta con ustedes veran pein si envio a sasori orochimaru y kisame a buscarme pero yo me uni voluntariamente y no escape de hecho yo aun soy de akatsuki yo conozco a hidan itachi kelso y a fez desde que tengo memoria soy literalmente un biju soy inmortal y soy un ninja renegado de iwagakure alguna pregunta?

Naruto: si PORQUE COJ+++++ NO DIJISTE LA VERDAD

Max: no prestaste atencion a lo que acabo de decir

Naruto: SI pero me perdi en voluntariamente

max le explica 2 veces a naruto

Naruto: ahhhh con razon

Max: oh no tenian que llegar justo ahora

quien llego?porque hice el capitulo tan corto? Porque hinata no se ha declarado? Y mas importante porque sigo subiendo historias si todavia no e terminado esta todas las respuestas a sus preguntas en el proximo capitulo en serio help ayudenme me estoy quedando sin inspiracion comenta que te gustaria que pasara o si noo...T-T


	7. hermanos

Lamento la tardanza es que...ah vamos con el capitulo

capitulo 6: hermanos

hay estaban max y sasuke paralizados al ver a un chico pelirojo entrando a la aldea acompañado de una chica pelinegra que ivan hacia ellos

Sasuke: ahora si nos jodimos

Chico: que estan haciendo aqui?

Sasuke: que hacen ustedes aqui?

Chica: la abuela

Chico: max tu no estabas en...

Max: ella y el son hermanos dijo alterada la chica señalando a la chica recien llegada y al uchiha

Sasuke: MAX

Max: lo siento tenia que callar a alan

Sakura: sasuke porque nunca dijiste nada

Sasuke: porque NO LO SABIA como te llamas?

Chica: vamos sasuke diles la verdad

Sasuke: no quiero

Todos: SASUKE

Sasuke: okey itachi no es mi unico hermano

Sakura: cuantos hermanos tienes?

Sasuke: no tengo idea

Naruto: porque no lo dices

Alan: no eso si se lo creo dinos los que te sabes

Sasuke: itachi, penny, jess, jase y taner y ella señalo a la pelinegra pero si yo tuve que ser honesto tu tambien dijo señalando a max

Max: hijo de perra okey... kira alan megan deidara..

Minato: de quienes hablas?

Max: de mis hermanos..ty...minato estas bien? Dijo la chica al notar que su padre se habia desmayado

Alan: tenemos que llevarlos a...

Sasuke max fez mangetsu donna itachi y deidara: NO LO VAMOS A LLEVAR HAY, HUM

Kushina: donde ?

Sasuke max fez mangetsu donna itachi y deidara: en ninguna parte,hum

Max: si todo el mundo se va a desmallar cada cinco minutos nunca a terminar el fic

Minato: que paso porque me desmalle

Max: no se de que hablas asi que mejor vamos a fingir que nada de esto paso y antes de que digan algo voy a cambiar de escena

...

Max: okey sasuke esto es lo que vamos a hacer para que naruto se enamore de hinata...

CONTINUARA

actualize es un milagro pidan un deseo quizas se les cumpla


	8. y si creamos un romance

Capitulo: y si creamos un romance?

Sasuke: porque quieres hacer que esos dos se enamoren

Max: quiero hacer buenas obras para no ir al infierno...así que tendremos una estrategia parte uno (saca una pizarra de quien sabe donde y comienza a dibujar) hacer que Naruto se de cuenta de lo que ha sido obvio desde el primer capitulo del anime parte dos hacer que Hinata tenga mas confianza...

Sasuke: no debería la parte 2 ser la parte 1?

Max: tienes razón...tu encargate de Naruto yo de Hinata

Sasuke: bien

...

Max:EMMAA!- grita corriendo hacia la pelinegra. Si alguien podía hacer a Hinata menos tímida eran ellas

Emma (la gemela de Sasuke del capitulo pasado) voltea

Emma: que pasa?

Max: veras hay una chica..

Emma: eres tu

Max: no soy yo que esta enamorada de mi hermano pero es demasiado como decirlo...tímida para decírselo y como tu y yo somos posiblemente las personas mas entrometidas del mundo vamos a hacer que se lo diga

Emma: okey vamos

...

Sasuke: Naruto...- oh mierda ya hablo y ahora que? (_dios SALVAME)_

Naruto: que?- solo para empeorar contesto

Sakura: Naruto Sasuke Tsunade-sama quiere vernos en su oficina-

POV Sasuke

_(eh gracias dios me salvaste) _pienso y me voy con Naruto y Sakura a la torre de la hokage para mi suerte Naruto no hablo conmigo en el camino.

Cuando llegamos Naruto entro sin tocar como siempre y Tsunade-sama lo dejo como una calcomanía en la pared...otra vez. Oh esperen hay esta Max y Kakashi-sensei pero ¿por qué? Esto no me da buena espina.

Tsunade: Chicos, Max tendrá su primera misión con el equipo tres, sera una misión de escolta- una misión de escolta ¿a quien? Esperen no sera...

Naruto: A quien escoltaremos- pregunta Naruto solo espero que no diga...

Tsunade: Escoltaran a Karen Dazai- Oh mierda lo dijo de todas las personas del mundo la tenia que escoltar a ella .Casi me muero cuando dijo ese nombre como ella es el "cliente" no la puedo matar.

Esto no puede terminar bien.

Fin POV.

Y así al día siguiente partieron a buscar a Karen Dazai, a una aldea cercana, ahora todo era cuestión de que no perder la cabeza...si esto no puede acabar bien.

2 Horas después llegaron a la aldea del aceite. Y hay estaba esperándolos.

Karen: ¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo señalando a Sasuke y a Max.

Max: Somos tus escoltas.

Karen: Okey vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar -por cierto cariño- dijo refiriendo a Max – tu esposo enloqueció-

Max: Sasuke no es mi...solo vamos.

Sasuke: Este sera un largo viaje / Emma: Y que lo digas.

Sasuke: ¿Como llegaste hay? / Emma: Esto hermano idiota es una pantalla divida me encargare de

/ Hinata adiós

Sasuke: Todo lo raro me pasa a mi.

-...-...-...-...-

Hola! Yo se que me desaparecí pero es que tengo un nuevo fic y le puse un poco mas de atención además:

Los profesores se olvidan de que los estudiantes tenemos vidas y actualizaciones pendientes si eres uno de mis profesores :b ¡PERO! Cuando tenga vacaciones el 20 de junio prometo actualizar mas rápido claro si mis primos me dejan trabajar ¡abrazos psicológicos! Bye nos leemos luego.


	9. Fiestas y Creppypastas: Parte 1

Holiiis *esquiva un cuchillo* si se que deben estar molestos pero...he tenido distracciones además me fui de casa por unas semanas y olvide mi laptop, y estuve ayudando a mi prima en wattpad, pero ya basta de excusas ¡A leer!.

Capitulo 9: Fiestas y Creppypastas: Parte 1

Max: ¿Porque te estamos protegiendo? Si alguien quisiera hacerte daño o matarte harías lo que mejor sabes hacer... le hablarías y matarías su autoestima.

Karen: Oh...veras mi salvaje amiga eso no funciona todo el tiempo...no funciona contigo.

Max: Buen punto.

Sasuke: ¿A donde vamos?.

Karen: A un evento de alta clase habrá varios miembros de la realeza...y Max va conmigo.

Max: Oh no.

Sasuke: Bestia...

Max: Espera no he terminado. OH MALDITA SEA NO.

Karen: ¿Porque no?.

Max: Karen a mi no me dicen Bestia por nada.

Kakashi: La señorita Dazai tiene razón seria mejor si alguien la acompaña, preferencialmente una chica.

Max: ¿Tengo que usar un vestido?.

Karen: Si.

Max: Entonces jodete, que vaya Sakura.

Karen: No. Tu vas a ir.

Max: ¡Te odio!.

Sasuke: Así que la Bestia se viste de gala.

Max: Estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?.

Sasuke: Bueno...si, es una lastima que quizás no te vea - dijo entre risas

Karen: Tienes razón...tu también debes ir.

Sasuke: Espera ¿que?.

Bestia: ¿Ves? Cuando algo malo me pasa a mi generalmente también te pasa a ti.

...

Naruto: ¿No se supone que debemos tenerle respeto a los clientes?.

Sakura: Pues si...pero extrañamente este no parece ser el caso.

Sasuke: Estamos hablando de Karen, esa mujer es... bueno si tomamos en cuenta que esta loca y que podría matarnos, si deberíamos tenerle respeto.

Kakashi: Pero...

Sasuke: ¿Como sabias que había un pero?.

Kakashi: Siempre hay un pero...y en este caso es...

Karen: No te quejes Uchiha agradece haber tenido el honor de conocerme.

Sasuke: Creeme Karen, me encantaría no conocerte.

Max: A todos nos encantaría no conocerla.

Siguieron caminando en silencio unos 10 minutos hasta que vieron a un hombre correr hacia ellos.

Kakashi: Mantengan a la señorita Dazai a salvo.

Sasuke: calmense solo es Pewdiepie robándose los dibujos de Slenderman.

Slenderman: PEWDIEPIE DELVUEME ESO.

Pewdiepie: JAMAS.

Max: Hola Slender.

Slenderman: Hola Max, hola Sasuke.

Karen:Es increíble que después de todo este tiempo la gente piense que Slenderman es malvado y que sus dibujos tienen significado.

Sakura: Slenderman mato a German muchas veces.

Sasuke: Si a Slenderman no le agrada German...Pero en general no aprueba que matemos gente.

Karen: Hablando de matar gente...¿Max podrías aparentar ser normal mientras estemos juntas?.

Max: Tal vez, soy buena mentirosa.

Naruto: Quizás, pero todas tus mentiras las descubrimos bastaaaaaante rápido.

Max: See sera mejor no encontrar a un conocido o algo, eso lo arrunaria todo.

?: ¿Que cosa?.

Sasuke: Karen nos obliga a mi y a Max a ir a un evento de la alta sociedad porque es una bruja malvada y adora vernos sufrir y si alguien que conozca a Max la ve ahí las cosas se van a poner feas.

?: ¿Y vas a usar vestido?.

Max: Desafortunadamente.

?: Pues ahí estaré.

Karen: Jeff no puedes ir.

Jeff: ¿por que no?.

Sakura: Eres Jeff the killer.

Jeff: ¿Y?.

Max: No puedes ir a...nada con gente de mente cerrada, osea cualquiera que crea que matar por diversión esta mal.

Jeff: Entonces Sally estará ahí y tomara fotos...Nos vemos después tengo que ir a buscar a Slenderman.

Max: Después de esto me suicidare.

Eyeless Jack: No es una buena idea lo digo por experiencia.

...

Después de un tiempo, varias discusiones y otros contratiempos, al fin llegaron a su destino, eran las 6 y media de la tarde y la fiesta era al día siguiente, así que aún quedaban algunos asuntos por resolver, asuntos que eran un tanto complicado.

Karen: Max dejame verte maldita sea.

Max y Karen decidieron (Karen decidió) que tenían que encontrar un vestido para Max, más facil decirlo que hacerlo.

Max: salio del baño de la habitación con un vestido rosado largo con encaje en la falda.

Max: Karen odio usar vestidos, y tu me pones uno con el que no puedo correr y...ES ROSADO.

Karen: Si, ponte otro.

Pasaron 2 horas y Max se puso más de 30 vestidos, y aunque ellas no se daban cuenta tenían publico que estaba sentado en una rama cerca de la ventana.

Sasuke: Jamás creí que la vería usar un vestido rosado.

E. Jack: Quien lo diría, debe estar muriendo por dentro.

Jeff: Imaginense como se vera mañana, con un vestido, peinada, maquillada, actuando normal.

Slenderman: siempre quise que esto pasara.

Sasuke: Solo sera una noche y no va a dejar de matar...¿Sally estas grabando?.

Sally: Si, los Akatsukis y los que no están aquí quizás quieran ver.

Jeff: Buena niña.

Max: No me voy a probar más vestidos Karen- Salio del baño con un vestido negro mas arriba de las rodillas con escote de corazón.

Karen: Esta bien puedes irte.

Slenderman: ¡SE VE COMO UNA MUJER!- Y ese fue el EPIC FAIL de Slenderman, pero claro que solo falta ser rápido para escapar, desafortunadamente alguien pasaba por ahí justo en ese momento.

Max: De-i-da-ra.

Deidara: Esto no es lo que parece.

Max: ¡TE VOY A MATARRRRRRR!- Y así Deidara que solamente fue a buscar su teléfono que fue robado por Sally termino con varios moretones y un ojo morado.

...

YEAAH VOLVI y es que la computadora se daño y aquí tenia la mitad del capitulo y de otras cosas y no podía escribir en el cel, así que...NO ME MATEN PLIIISS y subiré la parte dos pronto se que dije eso la ultima vez pero ya no tengo distracciones y puedo concentrarme en escribir.


End file.
